the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Monster
Monster ist die 10. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 23. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Akela Cooper und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 26.Januar 2015. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 04.November 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Leben sind in Gefahr, als Clarke Griffin und Lexa auf einen neuen Feind stoßen. Bellamy Blake und Lincoln arbeiten zusammen, um ins Innere von Mount Weather zu gelangen. John Murphy hilft Thelonious Jaha, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen, und Indra macht Octavia Blake ein Angebot, dass sie nicht abschlagen kann. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (Nur Credits) *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin (Nur Credits) *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Adina Porter als Indra * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa * Luc Rodetique als Penn * Graham Shiels als Quint * James Michalopolous als Fio * Arleo Dodor als Lexas Wache Soundtrack Zitate : Quint: "This argument is a waste of time. It is simple if they can't breathe our air, why not just open the door and be done with it? Let them burn!" : Lexa: You should've left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one." : Clarke: "I'm still new to your culture, but when someone says your life my people say thank you." : Lexa: "I'm serious Clarke, to lead well you must make hard choices." : Clarke: "You wanna know why I saved you? Because I need you. God forbid one of your Generals becomes Commander. You may be heartless, Lexa, but at least you’re smart." : Lexa: "Don't worry - my spirit will choose much more wisely than that." : Clarke: "Your spirit?" : Lexa: "When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander." : Clarke: "Reincarnation. That's how you became Commander?" : Lexa: "How are your leaders chosen?" : Lexa: "Don't be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end." : Clarke: "We are not dying here. I need your spirit to stay where it is." : Lexa: "Then get ready to fight, its coming in." : Lincoln (zu Bellamy): "The world has been trying to turn me into a monster for as long as I can remember." : Indra (über Octavia): "Even a fool knows when to surrender." : Indra: "You fought like a child today. All aggression, no thought, no defense. Always leaving yourself exposed revealing your next move before each strike." : Octavia: "Okay, I know. I got my ass kicked. That should make you happy." : Indra: "It does." : Fio (zu Octavia): "The boa put up a better fight than you." : Murphy (zu Jaha): "I'm nobody's son… You made sure of that." : Jaha (zu Murphy): "Good can come out of even the darkest acts, John." : Jaha (zu Murphy): "I have to think of everyone. I know you don't want to hear this, but sometimes you have to sacrifice the few to save the many." }} Galerie Monster Bellamy Lincoln.jpg Monster Indra.png Monster Jaha 2.jpg Monster Jaha.jpg Monster Lexa Clarke 2.jpg Monster Lexa Clarke.jpg Monster Lexa.jpg Monster Lincoln.jpg Monster Muprhy.jpg Monster Octavia 2.jpg Monster Octavia Indra.jpg Monster Octavia.jpg Monster Octavia.png Monster Pauna.jpg Monster Quint.png Videos The 100 2x10 Promo "Survival of the Fittest" (HD) Trivia * Der englische Originaltitel "Survival of the Fittest" ist eine Anspielung auf die Entwicklung der Sky People, Grounder, Mountain Men und Reaper durch die Strahlung. * Der Name von John Murphys Vater wurde in dieser Folge das erste mal erwähnt: Alex Murphy * Monster ist die erste Episode in der Thomas McDonell, Finn Collins nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Tode in dieser Folge * Byrne wurde von Pauna getötet. * Quint wurde von Pauna getötet. * Lexas Leibwache wurde ebenfalls von Pauna getötet. Referenzen en:Survival of the Fittest Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)